Task items such as e-mails may be associated with varying degrees of importance in a business context. A user in a particular role, for example, may manually tag certain task items as having higher priority or importance than other task items. The task items may be categorized as having High, Medium, or Low priority, for example. The categories of the task items may be static indicators of the importance of the task item as established by a user. The categories may indicate a general characterization of the associated task items without regard to a particular context of the task items or the user of the task items. Task items, however, may need to be categorized or ranked with respect to other relevant task items and to a particular context associated with the task items and the user.